


Tree of Life

by reminiscence



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: indigo league challenge, ffn challenge: mega-prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: [gen] Xerneas and Yvental won't stop resuming their battle until they're destroyed beyond rebirth.





	

They are the tree and the cocoon and they're locked  
in this insatiable battle, where they kiss and bite  
and drink each other's blood that quickly taints  
with the rest of the world.

And then they slumber until they forget the taste  
of the rest of the world, and all they recall  
is the tang of each other: that sweet darkness,  
that salty fairy glitter trail, and the searching roots  
and birds eyes search, they search  
for each other, to begin anew  
the cycle, the battle, the eternal courtship dance  
that destroys the land

And they'll continue this cycle of theirs, never-ending  
until the cocoon cracks and the tree splinters from the trunk  
and neither are reborn again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Indigo League Challenge, Cerulean City: Rival Battle  
> Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts 5 - over 100 words poem


End file.
